The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Lomandra plant, botanically known as Lomandra confertifolia ssp rubiginosa, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Seascape’. The new cultivar was discovered and selected as a single plant growing within a bed of Lomandra plants in a greenhouse. The exact parents are unknown. The cultivar ‘Seascape’ was discovered in 2001 in Merimbula in the state of New South Wales, Australia.
The first asexual reproduction of the new Lomandra was in 2001 by division in Merimbula, New South Wales, Australia. The unique features of this new Lomandra are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.